


Couple's Trip

by tashawrites



Series: Sungwoon and Minhyun are a thing, I guess. [5]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), K-pop, NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Mature adult Ha Sungwoon reluctantly agrees to go on a group trip with his boyfriend Hwang Minhyun to Jeju Island hosted by former boyfriend Kang Daniel. And another ex, what starts off as an awkward trip ends up becoming more serious and slightly dangerous than anticipating.





	Couple's Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d. Rushed. And probably really crap. I hope you like it anyway.

Ha Sungwoon had some regrets in his life. He regretted giving up the drama classes in high school. He liked the drama classes. He enjoyed playing other characters, and expressing other emotions.  
Not only had that he enjoyed the fluttering and excitement he felt when he was on stage. But his father had “lectured him”. Well the man had told him that a person like Sungwoon could not succeed in that lane of work. 

The strict father claimed that Sungwoon was not good looking enough. Plus he was short. He would not get the kind of success he was look in for. Sungwoon back then was low with self-esteem, and scared of taking a risk.

So giving in, Sungwoon followed the business path that his family had encouraged him to pursue. After years of graft, he had found success years later. Well he was relatively successful. He was now a team leader instead of being an executive’s lackey. 

Sungwoon was progressing and he would make it in his field. But every now and then he saw an idol on the television, around his height, similarly handsome. Not as talented as he once was and Sungwoon had to admit he still had some regrets from the path he had taken. 

>>  
Standing at the top of a cliff was another regret for Ha Sungwoon. The two were on the peak of a cliff found on the beautiful Jeju Do Island. They had been up since dawn, touring the island and participating in certain activities. 

The group of friends had jumped off the cliff into the water. Sungwoon was reluctant to do it, he wasn’t going to jump into the water. So he stands at the summit watching his boyfriend and friends splashing around in the water. However he wasn’t alone, he was joined by his ex-boyfriend. 

“Hey. Are you not jumping?” The teacher checks up on him. Unlike everyone else, he hadn’t jumped into the water. Which was strange, seeing as he had been the most keen to come and try cliff diving. 

“I don’t think so.” Sungwoon wasn’t action man, he didn’t really like exerting himself physically. He didn’t see the enjoyment of jumping off cliffs, and underwater diving. Sungwoon liked to splash the warm waters, read books on the sand and take cute selfies. 

“Then I won’t either!” Daniel declares, deciding to join Sungwoon at the edge of the cliff. 

“You won’t?” This comes as a surprise. Even when they had been together, Daniel was the type to go running head first into anything remotely adventurous. This activity was right up his street, yet he was holding back?

“No. I’ll keep you company while they make their way back.” Daniel flashes his signature toothy grin, the one that charmed and melted many hearts. Once upon a time Sungwoon had been one of those hearts. 

“I’m fine.” Sungwoon insists, not wanting to hold Daniel back. Since agreeing to come on the trip, his former had been on his best behaviour. He had been bending over backwards to accommodate.  
Sungwoon supposed it was probably because out of guilt. Daniel had apologised for his behaviour already and they had been slowly trying to rebuild their relationship. Hence going on the group trip. But still, Sungwoon could sense this immense guilt from the younger male. 

“I wanted to talk to you. Alone.” Daniel reveals, his expression getting as serious as it can, still the corners of his mouth were upturned.

“Right…” Sungwoon steels himself, he wasn’t sure what was going to be said but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be comfortable. 

“Well we’re on this trip together and I thought maybe we could talk a little.” Daniel seemed unusually coy with Sungwoon, it was a little off putting. 

“I’m glad you agreed to come on this trip. I know you have some reservations.” Daniel had put the trip together a couple of months ago. 

The teacher had seen the opportunity for a couple’s trip. He had been dating an old university friend for almost half a year, and seemed to be pretty happy. He had invited friends Minhyun and Jisung to come along with their partners. 

It was meant to be a lovely escape to a paradise in the midst of what had become a busy time navigating adulthood. On top of that, it was an opportunity for Daniel to properly mend the fences that he had broken. To fix the awkward tension that still remained. 

“Well I was assured by a six foot tall man that it’d be fun!” Sungwoon had been coaxed by his boyfriend’s sweet mouth, in more ways than one. Minhyun had insisted that it would be fun in the sun and that Sungwoon would be able to ogle him in swim shorts often. So he gave in.

“And is it?” Daniel checks on the elder, as he had been doing over the trip. It was obvious he wanted to make sure that Sungwoon was comfortable. Something Sungwoon was both grateful and a little bit fed up of. 

“I mean it’s a little awkward here and there, but it’s a good start.” Sungwoon was getting better at being around Daniel. Every now and then it would hit him that they once used to be together, but now they were friends. Or at least they were trying. 

“You know I was never the most adventurous type.” Sungwoon was on this trip mainly for his boyfriend, his best friend and wife and the island’s aesthetics, he had no interest in the activities.  
“Not unless it was with the food!” Daniel jokes. 

“We could try that. Look around the island for a place to eat?” Sungwoon suggests. Every now and then they would pass a restaurant or two on the island and the smells were calling for him, but he had been dragged away in favour of group activities. 

“I know we should try some seafood but you’re allergic, and I have a craving for chicken and meat.” Sungwoon wanted to try all the food on the island, he wanted to eat good food with his loved ones.  
“That sounds good!” Daniel nods his head in agreement, he smiles seeming a little a relieved. The energy he was giving off was what Sungwoon needed. He needed to feel comfortable around the other man.

“I’m glad you decided to come. I know we have a lot of history. But I think we’re mature enough to move past.” This was the first time Sungwoon and Daniel had been left together in a while. It was an opportunity for them to put some final closure, and Sungwoon was relieved about it. 

“We? I’ve been past it Niel, I was waiting for you to catch up!” Sungwoon didn’t want to get too sentimental with his ex. It wasn’t his style, and it would only make things more intense. He was all for laughing his ways through the awkward moments.

“Well I’m all caught up!” Daniel announces with a giggle, before turning to look at the beautiful pink haired lady splashing around in the waters below.

>>  
That night as promised, the couples go out for dinner. It would be Sungwoon’s time. As the group’s designated foodie, he was in charge of planning where they would eat. 

Finding a restaurant near the shore, the group of six settle down. While waiting for their food to be prepared, they chat and catch up. Jisung, Jeonghwa and Soohyun, Daniel and Minhyun are talking school days. 

Meanwhile Sungwoon flicks through his phone looking at the pictures he had taken throughout the day. He was going to be a like a vain Kardashian and collate the best photograph, and gift it to his boyfriend. He was sure Minhyun would appreciate them, especially the R-rated ones. 

As Sungwoon is doing some phone admin, a call flashes across the screen with the name of a person he wasn’t expecting. It was a good friend, but still he hadn’t been expecting the call in that moment. In a weird moment of panic he quickly sends the call to voice mail. 

Smoothly as possible, he tries to put his phone down but the action doesn’t go unnoticed by his observant best friend. A smirk make it’s way across the handsome detective’s face, his eyes sparkle with mischief. 

“Is that your lover?” Jisung playfully teases, gaining the attention of everyone around the table, Minhyun whips his head in the older man’s direction. 

“No. Just a friend.” Sungwoon answers as casually as possible. 

“You don’t have any friends!” Minhyun teases. 

“Just cult followers!” Jeonghwa joins in on the teasing act winning some laughs from around the table, not that Sungwoon was fussed.

“Turns out I have a friend!” Sungwoon answers with a casual shrug. 

“Who was it?” Minhyun asks, his hand on his lover’s thigh. 

“Ong Seungwoo.” Sungwoon answers despite the awkward tension he knew that would follow. 

“How is he?” Daniel clears his throat before asking, he was definitely trying to his best to come off as civil. 

According to Seungwoo their last conversation had been an attempt to patch things that had gone wrong. Seungwoo was too sensitive and Daniel wouldn’t acknowledge his faults from the past. Only that they shouldn’t have dated. 

They hadn’t talked in a while. They’d gone from best friends and now they were estranged. It was sad. But what could Sungwoon do about it? He just wasn’t going to omit talking about Seungwoo, he wasn’t some criminal wizard that they couldn’t talk about.

“Ong’s new novel is getting published. He’ll be on a press tour soon.” Jisung reveals. He seemed to be on the same wave length as Sungwoon, he wouldn’t be pretending like there was no friendship or bond there. 

“Impressive!” Soohyun mutters. 

“Isn’t it? I told you he was capable…” Daniel turns to address the pink haired woman next to him. It was obvious that he was trying to take the high road, instead of bitching about his ex.  
“You did!” She adds, with a small and fake smile. Sungwoon could see through it but he doesn’t address it. Instead he turns the conversation to Minhyun and the mini hoover he had brought to the hotel.

>>

“So that was incredibly awkward!” Minhyun breaks the silence. 

The couple were now in their hotel room, washed and dressed for bed. Cuddled up, the two were trying to get to sleep, ready for the next day. 

Minhyun couldn’t stop thinking about how awkwardly the rest of their dinner had gone once there had been mention of Ong Seungwoo. Part of him wished that his boyfriend hadn’t bought up Daniel’s ex. But at the same time, he understood why he had. 

Coddling Daniel never helped any situation. Sometimes as friends, they had to be harsh and force him to face reality. Sometimes reality could be a bit uncomfortable at first. But Daniel was resilient and he could overcome. 

“It was, but Niel’s a big boy. He’ll get over it!” Sungwoon dismisses. He didn’t really want to talk about the awkward dinner, or his ex and his ex.

“Speaking of calls. Eric called me earlier!” Minhyun brings up a senior of his. A mentor who had moved to America for work, and had recently offered Minhyun to come and join him.  
Minhyun would work under the helm of a talented and capable man, and be given more opportunities to work in a larger field. it would be a great working stepping stone for the younger.  
Sungwoon was firmly planted in Korea he wasn’t moving but he wasn’t going to force the man to stay he would accept whatever decision the man made. 

“How is he?” Sungwoon was trying his best not to influence Minhyun in anyway. He would be as diplomatic as possible. Because as much as he didn’t want for his lover to leave, he also didn’t want to thwart an opportunity that he truly wanted for himself. 

Sungwoon was a good boyfriend, and sometimes he hated that about himself. 

>>

Another regret was dropping his closest friend in high school, to date a closeted dirt bag. Sungwoon’s first love was the school’s most popular and charming football player.  
Sungwoon had made some spare cash tutoring the school’s football team. Their school insisted on their athletes keeping a certain grade, and a few were a little slow and so Sungwoon had to guide them. One of those slow athletes was sickeningly sweet in looks. 

The footballer was the first love of most of the student love. But for Sungwoon, it wasn’t just something he could dream about it. He never thought there was no chance for him.  
However he eventually became close to the handsome male. Not in a friendly way though. There was never any friendship there. It started off with kisses. Chaste, sweet and sensual. The handsome athlete had been the one to instigate it. 

One quiet evening in Sungwoon’s bedroom. They were supposed to be looking over of their test papers for a maths exam coming up. Sungwoon was trying to keep the athlete interested, to get his head around what would be on the paper when he had kissed Sungwoon. Out of nowhere, he had waited for Sungwoon to turn his way. 

Just one kiss was enough for Sungwoon to fall down a black hole. He quickly fell for the closeted male. Sneaking around with the male. Sungwoon only ever had one rule. He didn’t want to be with someone if they had another person. The athlete lied, and made Sungwoon complicit. 

Despite protests from his friend who had told him the truth several times. He was so in love and only chose to believe the fuck boy athlete. In the end Sungwoon found the truth, he ended thing with the greedy athlete but at the cost of his friend. Their relationship was beyond repair.

From then on Sungwoon never let his heart rule him. He worked with logic. He put his heart to the back. That was how he was able to break up with Kang Daniel, without slipping back. It wasn’t easy. It took some numbing emotionally. But he managed it and eventually he got over him.

>>

On a bright and sunny day, the trio consisting of two women and one man make their way to a shopping centre near to the hotel. Inside were some luxury branded shops that pulls the trio inside.  
Jeonghwa, Sungwoon, and Soohyun had decided to go shopping, whilst their men went fishing. Sungwoon wasn’t the most active person. He was on holiday to relax anyway. He was away from his team, he wasn’t a manager. 

Somehow he had found himself being roped into trying on makeup product. It’s not that he was so super masculine and he hated make up. He had some of his own that he tried on special occasions. But right now, he had been hoping to give his skin a break. 

To enjoy the sea side weather. He liked it, the smell of the air, the freshness. The food was too, and he had agreed to go shopping with the girls with the promise of good food at the end of it. That’s why he was sat playing Jeonghwa’s guinea pig. 

“Wow, your skin is so good. I mean I always knew it. But it’s so good up close,” Jeonghwa praises, whilst applying some concealer to the dark circles below his eyes. 

“What’s your skin care routine?” Jeonghwa continues to ask, dabbing the product onto his skin lightly.

“I wash and tone it.” Sungwoon answers with a shrug. He didn’t do too much to his skin, he was just fortunate that he was blessed with clear skin. He had lived through his teens and early adulthood barely affected by acne. 

“That’s it?” Soohyun who had been applying swatches to her arm suddenly speaks up. It sounds less like a question and more of an accusation. 

“Yes.” Sungwoon answer simply, he didn’t have more he could tell her. 

“What kind of toner do you use?” Jeonghwa pushes. Despite her own skin being pretty flawless, she was asking as if he had the answer to life. 

“I don’t know? The one with the flowery bottle. I don’t know. Ask Minhyun, he’s the one who buys it for me.” 

Sungwoon used to buy the nonspecific store bought products, but ever since he started dating Minhyun. The younger man would bring back products from shoots that he had been on. But still Sungwoon never remembered the name, he just remembered to say thank you. 

“So you guys are coming up close to your second year. You got anything planned?” Jeonghwa couldn’t help but smile thinking about how far the couple had come. Sungwoon and Minhyun looked truly to be happy together.

“Not really. We were probably just going to chill home.” Sungwoon wasn’t very high maintenance. Besides they had been really busy as of recently. 

“You’ve become such home bodies!” Jeonghwa teases. 

“We have a nice place, it’d be a shame to waste it.” Sungwoon loved being with Minhyun in their home. The younger male was fun to be around in the quietest of moments and even in the loud and chaotic ones. 

“I’m sure going out comes with it’s temptations.” Soohyun who was now onto applying lip tints onto her arms comments. 

“Temptations?”Jeonghwa beats Sungwoon to the punch with the question. 

“Isn’t that what they say about men? You all have a wandering eye. I’m sure you might get worried sometimes.” Soohyun turns her attention to Sungwoon, and when she does something unsettles him a little. 

“Worried?” Sungwoon hated the fact that he and Minhyun were being boxed up in this category of sex fiends who couldn’t control themselves or commit to their relationships.

“There are so many good looking guys around, wouldn’t Minhyun be tempted? He’s bisexual, so there’s a double threat there.” Soohyun seemed like she was just making girl talk, but there was something off-putting about it from Sungwoon’s perspective.

“Threat? If he cheats then I guess I wasn’t doing enough to keep him happy or satisfied. Then we break up and he can find someone who can.” Sungwoon doesn’t mention that he would be devastated if Minhyun did cheat on him. Somehow he felt it would be satisfying to the pink haired lady if he revealed such vulnerability.

“Ayyyy of course you satisfy him! I’ve never seen Minhyun as happy as he is when he’s with you!” Jeonghwa tries to steer the conversation away from the suddenly heavy topic.  
Soohyun looks like she wants to say more, she bites her lip. Instead she picks up a lip tint and waves it in Sungwoon’s direction.

“This colour would look good on you. Makes you look sweet and innocent!” She takes Sungwoon’s arm and tries the tester on his fair skin.

“I’ve never tried that look before!” Sungwoon jokes, and Soohyun chortles. But it doesn’t seem to because she finds Sungwoon funny for his own put down. But there was something there. 

>>

Sungwoon is walking through the foyer. He would be meeting Minhyun. He was all dolled up. HE would wipe the make-up away later on.

“Ha Sungwoon?” A slightly familiar voice calls out. Turning around he spots a pretty looking male, who was even more dolled up that he was. 

Dressed from head to toe in designer gear. He was slim, but muscular he had his arms on show. Still he had the look of an athlete. It had been so long since he had last seen the man. So much had happened in the near decade since then. 

“Lee Taemin?” Sungwoon blinks bewildered surprised to see his former lover glowing in front of him with a smile spread across his beautiful face.

“It’s been a while!” The model greets the shorter man with a hug. The last time they had seen each other, it hadn’t the best of endings. It was mainly Sungwoon telling the former athlete to go to hell.  
Taemin hadn’t gone to hell as the teenage version of Sungwoon had hoped. He had instead been scouted in a coffee shop. He went from an unknown yet intriguing fashion model, to one of the country’s top actors. It was something that unfolded in front of Sungwoon’s eyes. 

Sungwoon had bedded a top star, but he had never spoken of it to anyone. Years had passed and any ill feeling toward the man had dissipated. But that’s not to say he would choose to be in a long lingering hug with the man who was practically a stranger to him. 

“Whoa, you didn’t grow at all since I last saw you!” The handsome model teases as did everyone from Sungwoon’s youth tended to. Sungwoon pushes Taemin away. 

“I hope you break a hip Naomi Campbell!” Sungwoon pouts a little causing his older lover to laugh fondly. 

“I wish!” Taemin chuckles melodically. 

“Not the hip breaking thing, which is super mean to wish on me. Mainly the Naomi Campbell reference. She’s a legend!” Taemin was so different. Back in the day he had been so desperate to come off as masculine. Now he just moved around almost as if he were performing choreography. 

“What are you doing here?” Sungwoon couldn’t believe he was seeing his former flame in the flesh after nearly a decade. Things had ended in tears, but here today, there was a playful and upbeat atmosphere. 

“I’m here for work!” Taemin had been here from the night before. He was there to film an advertisement for the island. He had some other works as well, it was a short trip and he would soon be on his way when his driver arrived. 

“Oh, you posing by the sea and selling fit tea?” Sungwoon teases. 

“I’ve evolved. I sell cars and jewellery now!” Taemin shows off, proud of his rise. He had worked hard and pulled himself up from his humble beginnings. 

“What about you?” The model asks his former lover, he was all smiles.

“I’m here on a group trip with my super handsome boyfriend and some friends. Kinda.” Sungwoon is unusually open with the man he hadn’t seen in so long, but it seemed that and Taemin were on good terms.

“Kinda?” Taemin takes note of the change in his expression. 

“I’m convinced this so called friend hates me.” Sungwoon thinks back to his last interaction with Soohyun. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the woman didn’t really like him. Every interaction they had was always awkward. 

“Hate you? Who could ever do that?” Taemin teases, fondly fluffing his former lover’s hair. 

“I don’t know, super pretty girls who stare holes into my soul. She kind of reminds me of Ms Prom Queen.” Sungwoon remembers his former love rival had the same kind of frosty energy for him. 

Although back then he had no idea just how close she was to Taemin.

“You mean my first beard?” Taemin was confident enough to admit. After all he had recently come out in a statement through his agency. A move that had only made him more popular and opened up his fan base. He was out of the closet and seemed to be enjoying his life. 

“It’s been a while since I last saw her, but she seemed pretty happy with her husband. They own a chicken shop. The food is actually really good.” Taemin had fonder memories of the woman than Sungwoon who was doing his best not to roll his eyes in the back of his skull. 

“Sungwoon?” A familiar male voice cuts through the reunion between old flames in the hotel foyer. Sungwoon is pulled out from his trip down memory lane with his former lover. 

Stood a few yards behind the handsome model, were the trio; Minhyun, Daniel and Jisung. The tallest of the three had the look of jealousy written across his face. Sungwoon had learned to recognise this of the younger man. 

It happened often, but it was usually brief. But today, it was probably the most intense it had seen it of the man in a while. Meanwhile and Daniel and Jisung watch on with a cautious interest.

“Minhyun, hey!” Sungwoon awkwardly greets his younger lover. He wasn’t sure how to mollify his jealous boyfriend and make this situation less awkward.

“Hello!” Taemin turns around and greets everyone. 

“No freaking way! Is that?” Jisung is slack jawed at the sight of the famous model. 

“Hello! You must be the handsome boyfriend, and friends Sungwoon told me about.” Taemin turns on his charm, disarming the men in front of him. 

“You know each other?” Jisung asks the obvious question. 

>>

“Dated a freaking model. I think you peaked early Ha Sungwoon.” Minhyun couldn’t help but feel a bit lacking when compared to the handsome model. Minhyun couldn’t help but feel himself slowly taken over by the green eyed monster. 

“You’re right, I did!” Sungwoon jokes. He was trying to be light-hearted, if he was joking then maybe Minhyun wouldn’t read too deeply into his bump in. He knew the younger was jealous, but there was nothing to worry about. 

“How could he be better looking in person? I take it as a personal attack.” Minhyun couldn’t get over how pretty the man had been. He had seen the model on television, in magazines and billboards. But he was surprised that the man was better looking in person. 

“He used to be better looking when we were younger. The age is catching up with him.” Sungwoon jokes, but it doesn’t seem to register. 

“He looks good as heck!” Minhyun is shocked. Just how much better looking could he have been?

“Do you want me to pass his number on to you?” Sungwoon teases, she takes ahold of Minhyun’s hand. 

“Of course not! I’d like to earn something like that!” Minhyun teases his older lover who laughs into his lapel. 

“Whoa, Soohyun was right!” Sungwoon remembers the awkward conversation that had gone on earlier on. 

“Soohyun? What did she say?” Minhyun could feel a weird knot in his stomach, he worried for some reason. 

“She was curious to know if we had the wandering eye.” Sungwoon reports nonchalantly. He didn’t want to make a big thing out of it, and explain the doubt that had almost been planted in his mind earlier. 

“I mean, I check out other guys when you’re not around.” Minhyun confesses. He wasn’t going to lie to Sungwoon about something so small and normal. 

“Me too. Especially the handsome model ones!” Sungwoon agrees, he didn’t hold anything against his lover for doing some natural. He looked, but he didn’t touch. 

“I thought you said he aged!” Minhyun protests. 

“He did, but I’m not blind!” Sungwoon explains, panicking a little. He had just calmed down the younger man, he didn’t want to upset him so suddenly.

“But I would never go there. I’m with you.” Sungwoon wraps his arms around the taller male’s waist. He was doing his best to try and reassure his younger lover. 

“That’s what I needed to hear!” Minhyun suddenly deflates, the tension slowly escaping his body. 

“Well you heard it. So get off of my back. Actually get on my back, it’s been a while since you broke it.” Sungwoon goes back to teasing his younger lover, hoping to change the direction of the subject.  
“We messed around last night!” The younger male protests in his defence. 

“Yes. We made out and you got your dick sucked. I could see how you would be satisfied with that side of things.” Sungwoon continues to tease the younger male. 

“Okay, how about we have a romantic dinner tonight. A Stroll by the beach, and a round of hide the sausage tonight.” Minhyun confidently proposes a night alone with his lover. He had wanted to do spend a night alone with Sungwoon and it would be the perfect time. 

“Then, I’ll top you!” Sungwoon makes one demand, his hand sliding down to Minhyun’s rear giving his lover a harsh smack.

“Fine. But be gentle.” Minhyun like a fool for the younger male, he gives in. 

“I always am!” Sungwoon teases, giving the younger man another smack on his rear once again.

“Bullshit! You’re a sadist!” Minhyun winces a little through the pain. He tries to bite down on the smile of pleasure that he feels. 

“And you love it whore!” Sungwoon confidently declares, giving him a little smack on his rear. 

>>

“You look really good.” Minhyun compliments his lover from across the table. The two were in the hotel’s five star restaurant for dinner. They were washed and dressed, and ready to have romantic evening out. 

Minhyun and Sungwoon are at dinner waiting for their food to be prepared. As they wait for their food, the couple chat. Despite having dated each other for almost two years, Minhyun still fluttered at the sight of his lover. 

“I do?” Sungwoon can’t help the big smile that makes his way on his face. 

“Yeah, so fucking pretty! It’s making my heart flutter!” Minhyun is shameless in his praise of his older lover. He felt that the smaller pretty male should praised, he was a beautiful man.

“That’s so corny!” Sungwoon’s cheeks heat up at the compliment. He reaches over to Minhyun’s hand giving it a little squeeze. 

“It’s true! I’m such a lucky man!” Minhyun insists, before leaning over to give his older lover a kiss. Sungwoon smiles, pressing a soft and sensual kiss onto the lips of the handsome younger. He grips onto Minhyun’s arm, pulling him a little closer. 

“Well I had a little help from my friends. I’m sure Jeonghwa had been waiting to make me over.” Sungwoon is shy and modest, enjoying the attention of the man that he truly loved. 

“Why would she? You’re already perfect!” Minhyun continues to shower his older lover with praise. Minhyun was good to Sungwoon, he treated the older man as preciously as possible. 

“Ding! You’re correct!” Sungwoon laughs off the praise. He takes in the view of his lover. The most handsome person in his eyes. 

“Oh, it’s Soohyun?” Minhyun briefly flickers over to the bar momentarily, before returning back in shock. 

“She’s at the bar.” Minhyun points over to the bar to the pink haired woman. She was in what looked like a comfortable and casual sweat shirt and shorts, her hair up in a messy bun. From the looks of it, she didn’t seem to be in a good mood at all. 

“What is she doing here alone?” Minhyun watches the small woman, unable to hide the concern on his face. According to Daniel, he and Soohyun were going to just chill in their hotel room for the night. But here she was alone?

“Who knows?” Sungwoon didn’t have an answer, and if he was being honest. He didn’t particularly care. This was his night was meant for him and his boyfriend. He didn’t want to get involved in whatever was going on with the pink haired woman. 

“Soohyun!” Minhyun calls over to the petite woman. It catches her attention suddenly, she looks from the bar area over to the back area where Sungwoon and Minhyun are sat together.  
“Oh Minhyun! Sungwoon!” Soohyun greets whilst approaching her. She was strangely friend to both of them. As she walks over to the two, the lazy smile and swaying makes Sungwoon believe the woman had been drinking. 

“What are you doing here?” Minhyun checks up on the tipsy woman, he could tell that something was little off.

“Drinking! Niel is being a stupid handsome jerk, so I thought I’d drown my sorrows alone!” Soohyun was normally wasn’t that open when revealing anything about her personal life. So this was a little strange. 

“Oh no, you can’t be doing that!” Minhyun sympathises with the woman. Sungwoon has to force himself not to roll his eyes at the woman.

“Are you okay?” Minhyun being the nice guy that he is, checks up on her. Sungwoon knew it was in his nature to care about others, but he wasn’t as sympathetic. He didn’t really care what the woman was feeling.

“I’m… can I join you guys?” The pink haired woman suggests the one thing that Sungwoon had been desperate for her not to do. Because he knew his boyfriend, he knew what stupid and kind person he was.

“Sure! The more the merrier!” Minhyun ignores the glare he gets from his boyfriend. He would. The guy was just too nice to turn away someone in despair. 

>>

“Anyway, he seems to think I have some commitment issues. I don’t know. We haven’t even been dating that long.” The drunk woman was still ranting to the couple. The alcohol had made her lips a little loose. 

“How can we move in after just half a year? This is our first trip! And we took it with you guys.” Soohyun had spoken about an argument she had with her lover. It seemed that Daniel wanted more from their relationship. Moving fast as he had always done in the past. Diving in head first without reading the mood of his partner. 

"We don’t really know what it’ll be like to be alone with each other. So I said maybe we should rethink that”. Soohyun had joined Sungwoon and Minhyun on their romantic stroll on the beach. The half-drunk girl was still complaining about Daniel. 

Some things that Sungwoon related on, but he didn’t speak up because It wasn’t his business. Instead Minhyun sat there and comforted his drunk ex-girlfriend on the state of her current relationship.  
Drunk and clingy, the girl had followed them out to their romantic walk. She either was clueless, or she was ignoring the fact that Sungwoon and Minhyun were on a couple’s night out. Gladly third wheeling it, the girl complains on and on. 

“How long did it take for you guys to-” Before Soohyun can finish her own sentence. She falls over her own feet landing head first onto the sand. 

“Careful!” Minhyun rushes to the woman’s side. The drunken woman doesn’t respond, she just lays there. 

“Soohyun? Are you alright?” He checks, the pink haired beauty was still breathing. The girl was passed out. Probably having drunk too much. And that’s it, that’s the end to any potential romance that night. Sungwoon was over it. 

>>

It’s half an hour later when the younger man returns to his shared hotel room. Sungwoon was washed, dressed and settled watching a hotel ordered movie. He was ready for bed, and had been waiting for Minhyun’s return. 

As soon as the raven haired man enters the room, Sungwoon senses something was off. Minhyun wasn’t his usual bright and bubbly self. He looked a little drained, his eyes had lost their sparkle. 

“Would you ever sleep with him?” Minhyun hasn’t even made it to the bedroom area, before he’s asking the shocking question. 

Huh?” Sungwoon lets out dumbly. He had no idea what Minhyun was talking about. He just knew that the younger man was acting strangely. 

“Lee Taemin.” Minhyun clarifies, frustrating his older lover. Sungwoon had thought that they had cleared this up earlier, why was this being bought up so suddenly?

“I told you earlier.” Sungwoon was fed up. His night was going from bad to worse. Why was he having to even defend himself?

“But you took his number! Why would you do that? Aren’t you interested?! Minhyun assaults Sungwoon with a barrage of questions. It was a little overwhelming for him. 

“Why are you being like this?” Sungwoon snaps at the younger man. This sudden jealousy was a little too much for him. 

“I asked you a question, why are you ignoring me?” Minhyun blares at me. 

“Fine. Would I ever sleep with him again? Absolutely not!” Sungwoon reaches his limit. He hated having to explain himself, as if he was a guilty party. He had done nothing wrong, and he wouldn’t be treated like the bad guy. 

“Then why did you take his number?” Minhyun accuses. 

“Because he’s a friend!” Sungwoon had taken the model’s number out of politeness. He had also done it in front of Minhyun, a gesture which he felt cleared him of any suspicion. But clearly it hadn’t.  
“He’s an ex!” Minhyun argues. 

“Daniel’s my ex, but we’re friends!” Sungwoon counters, becoming more and more frustrated as this conversation went on. 

“Barely!” Minhyun mutters stubbornly. 

“Yes! Barely, but we’re working on changing that!” Sungwoon was starting to see red. It seemed like Minhyun wasn’t going to listen to him at all. That he was just determined to paint him as some sort of floosy.

“You’re the one who encouraged me to put things behind me. I’m trying to do that. But is me moving on and becoming friends with exes, is it only right if it’s the ones that you approve of?” Sungwoon airs out his frustrations, and it seems to affect the younger male who pauses.

“That’s not what I’m saying…” Minhyun answers weakly, he had no comeback for Sungwoon’s genuine question. 

“What about Soohyun? What about her?” Sungwoon points out his boyfriend’s glaring hypocrisy. 

“Have I made a big deal about you being around her?” It’s not like Sungwoon didn’t ever feel jealous. He saw that even to this day that Minhyun and his former flame got along very well. But still, Sungwoon was trying not to punish the man that he loved for his past. 

“She’s with someone else!” Minhyun insists weakly. 

“Is that all it takes? You’re ridiculous. Do you not even trust me?” Sungwoon felt that the younger man was being unreasonable and she didn’t like this side of him. 

“Me going to America, it could make things easier for you. If you wanted to hook up with someone else.” Minhyun suggests something that immediately chills Sungwoon’s blood. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of that!” Minhyun wasn’t backing down on his accusation. Not even as he watches Sungwoon’s expression darkens in front of him. 

“You know what Hwang Minhyun, screw you!” Sungwoon climbs off the bed. Rushing past Minhyun without another word, he storms out of the room. He was furious and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

>>>

In the early hours of the day, Sungwoon sits alone with his thoughts and a small plate of comfort food. He chases some fried chicken wings from the hotel’s restaurant with a carbonated drink.  
The restaurant was empty. People were probably asleep. Sungwoon was still fuming. He was angry. But it was dark outside and he didn’t want to go wandering around in a place he wasn’t fully familiar with. 

Sungwoon was boiling over. He was eating his feelings away. He had done nothing but support the man. He had tried not to put pressure on him. He had treated Minhyun so well. But to be accused like that. 

“Sungwoon, I’m so sorry”. On his knees in front of the older man, Minhyun leans his head onto Sungwoon’s lap. Sungwoon must have been too busy eating to even notice the man suddenly approaching. Leaning his head onto the man’s lap. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot!” Minhyun had suddenly apologises. He hugs his older lover’s knees pulling him closer. 

“You are.” Sungwoon mutters. He wanted to be mad at the younger man, but the anger he had felt is immediately cooled at the side of his apologetic boyfriend. He couldn’t stay mad at the man he loved. 

“I just let my anxiety get to me. Losing you is the last thing that I want.” Minhyun explains. He had let his biggest fears manifest, and had accused the person that loved him of something awful. 

“We’re so happy, but you know in the back of my mind I worry.” Minhyun always worried about losing his lover, but he never spoke about it. He just let it build up inside of him, and today he suddenly burst. 

“California. I don’t want you to go.” Sungwoon confesses. Minhyun looks up at the older man surprised. 

“I’ve been trying to support you. Not to push you. But that doesn’t seem to be enough does it?” It was Sungwoon’s time to make his confession. It seemed by not expressing his desires, he had made Minhyun feel like Sungwoon didn’t care about him. 

“It is and I’m grateful that you haven’t been pushing me. I’m grateful for all you do for me. I know I may seem ungrateful, but I see it Cloud.” Minhyun knew that Sungwoon wasn’t trying to pressure him, but he had let some doubts and anxiety take over his common sense. 

“You take good care of me. You love me and I’m lucky to have you. Are you sure about that? I am. I’m so sorry.” Minhyun apologises. He was in the wrong, accusing Sungwoon as he had was out of outline. He was going to do everything possible to win the older man’s forgiveness. 

>>

The next morning things had calm down. The tension between Sungwoon and his lover had dissipated. They were more affectionate and loving. Deciding they would enjoying the last of the trip. 

It seemed that Daniel and Soohyun had made up as well. Everything was on track. Yet Sungwoon was having some regrets about going on this trip. After a few days on the island, the group was finally settling into the swing of things. 

They had done their tourist activities, and now it was time to explore the island. They had decided to look around for new places to eat. To find a place that made delicious food. 

Sungwoon had researched the island for the best places to eat. He had found a place that sold the best marinated crabs, and so he had suggested it to the group and they had all agreed. After an awkward first day around each other. Things seem to have settled down.

Jokes were being cracked. Minhyun was joining Daniel with his body gags. They were lifting the atmosphere. But Sungwoon had felt the undercurrent of dark energy. He had been trying to ignore it all week. To smile through it. 

If he was with Minhyun or even Jisung it could be easily ignored. But now somehow they had ended up alone. Minhyun, Daniel, Jisung had rushed over to the tanks to look at the crabs in their tanks.  
Sungwoon had refused, not wanting to see what he was going to eat. He wasn’t that much of a sadist. Jeonghwa for some reason decided to join the three men. Which left Sungwoon alone, with the very beautiful Kim Soohyun. 

The pink haired woman had been pretty quiet the whole time they had been in their group. She only spoke up if spoken to, mainly to her boyfriend Daniel. Other than that, she would send heat seeking missiles through her eyes, towards Sungwoon. He didn’t address it, but he was getting a little sick and tired of it. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He tries the nice approach. Sungwoon didn’t want any drama, and was hoping to clear the air. 

“I’m just wondering how you do it.” Soohyun answers with a slightly judgemental tone. 

“Do what?” Sungwoon asks blinking slightly bewildered. He had no idea what the woman was talking about. 

“Look at Daniel and make him the bad guy, when it’s you.” Soohyun was stony faced as she makes the accusation. Sungwoon had no idea why the woman was like this, but he would get to the bottom of this. 

“You’ve put Daniel through a lot of shit, and made him look like the bad guy.” Soohyun and Sungwoon were most definitely not on the same page. Soohyun was glaring at Sungwoon as if he had really done something awful to her but he couldn’t think of what he had done. 

“I’m the bad guy?” Sungwoon didn’t understand what the younger woman was hinting at.

“They may not know what a little slut that you are, but I do!” Soohyun doubles down on her accusations.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Sungwoon couldn’t believe it. He had to wonder if the woman was playing a prank on him. Surely she had to be. 

“I’ve always been able to see through your act though.” Soohyun adds, continuing to stare a hole into Sungwoon’s face.

“Act?” Sungwoon parrots with a scoff of disbelief.

“Hey guys- whoa, did we just step into something?” Jisung notes, sensing the tension between the pair. 

The other four members of the group join Sungwoon and Soohyun at the table, slowly taking note of the face off that was taking place. 

“No. Nothing.” Soohyun excuses, much to the dissatisfaction of the older man. If she was going to start something, then he was going to see it through the whole way. 

“Apparently, I’m a slut” Sungwoon reveals, earning a glare from the pink haired woman. She had probably expected him to drop the subject in front of company, but that wasn’t his style. He wasn’t shy. 

“What?” Jeonghwa turns to look between Sungwoon and Soohyun, she like her husband and friends had no idea what was going. 

“I’m putting on act too.” Sungwoon doesn’t take his eyes off of the younger woman, he wasn’t backing down. He was going to force her into a corner and make her explain herself. 

“Wait, Soohyun did you really say that?” Daniel finally speaks up, he confronts his girlfriend’s unusual behaviour.

“Wow. You’re really good at this aren’t you? Playing the victim.” Soohyun doesn’t address Daniel’s question, Instead she counters back frostily at the smaller older man. 

“Soohyun, what are you doing?” Daniel confronts his girlfriend. He looked as confused as Minhyun, Jisung and Jeonghwa. They have no idea how things had ended up this way. 

“I’m letting him know about himself. I’m tired of him walking around like he’s done nothing wrong!” The pink haired woman lets her frustrations out. It looked like she had been holding all of this back for a long time. 

“What are you talking about?” Sungwoon snaps at the younger, losing his temper which was rare for her. 

“Well, I kept this to myself long enough. I thought you were a cute couple at first, so I didn’t spill the truth. I thought it would just cause drama.” The pink haired woman reveals. 

“Just shut up or spill. I don’t need this long and convoluted intro!” Sungwoon interrupts Soohyun, losing his temper. 

“Sungwoon-” Minhyun could see that his boyfriend was fuming. It was rare see Sungwoon get this worked up. If pushed to a certain level, then there was no going back and he could see Sungwoon was being pushed to the edge. 

“What the hell did I do?” Sungwoon confronts the younger woman, wanting to get to the bottom of her accusation. 

“You’ve made Daniel feel guilty all this time for cheating, when you were the first to step out on him.” Soohyun accuses, shocking the people sat around the table. Daniel included, he looked intrigued. 

“It was at club Meow. You and Daniel were together at that point, I remember because he had announced it to the whole fucking university in the cafeteria. A confession, which you gladly accepted.” Sungwoon is silent listening to Soohyun’s story, a vein in his temple throbbing.

“A week later you were in club Meow snogging some other guy.” Soohyun reveals to a table of shocked faces. 

“What?” Sungwoon had no idea what the pink haired younger was talking about, but from the look on her face it seemed like she was certain. 

“Some short haired brunette guy, he was about your height. I didn’t blab to anyone about it back then, because I didn’t want to cause drama between you and Niel.” Soohyun was staring at Sungwoon, her gaze not wavering at all. He couldn’t tell if she was lying or if she truly believed her own lies. 

“I have proof, look here.” Soohyun takes out her phone, she unlocks the phone getting ready to show the smaller man for what he was. 

“Wow, she brought receipts.” Jisung comments, trying to lighten the mood a little. He had full belief in Sungwoon. 

“For someone who didn’t want any drama, taking pictures was an interesting thing to do.” Jeonghwa notes bitterly. She didn’t like what Soohyun was doing, and thought her behaviours were suspect.  
Club Meow was a popular gay bar that his friends visited a lot in their student days. It was wild, sweaty and fun. Sungwoon had gotten wasted many times in that bar, but he doesn’t ever remember cheating on Daniel ever. He had always been a faithful boyfriend. 

“You see? Here?” Soohyun hands her phone over to Sungwoon, and onscreen was the supposed offending picture. And sure enough, he was in the club on the middle of the dance floor. His lips were another brown haired male. The picture was clear as day. It was definitely him. 

“OHHHH.” Sungwoon lets out. 

“Oh?” Minhyun asks, confused. 

With that, Sungwoon bursts into laughter. The memories from that night come flooding back. It was fun and insightful night. One that he had treasured, because it was a night out with one of his closest friends.

“Is that something to be laughing at?” Soohyun snarks at the older man, unsatisfied with the reaction he was giving. 

Sungwoon takes the phone and hands it over to Jisung wordlessly, the grin on his face threatening to rip his face. This was too funny. 

“What are you laughing at?” Jisung confronts Sungwoon, before catching sight of the picture and when he does his jaw slacks. 

“OHHHHH.” Jisung parrots his friend. 

“Oh? Jisung?” Jeonghwa leans over Jisung’s shoulder the curiosity getting too much for her. 

“OH! Oh my god!” She bursts into high pitched laughter and clapping like a seal. 

“What the hell are you laughing at?” Daniel confronts the laughing trio, meanwhile by his side Soohyun quietly seethes.

Jisung hands the phone over to Daniel, still laughing hard. Tears were threatening to spill over his eyes. Daniel looks at the picture of Sungwoon kissing a brown haired male.

“You remember this right?” Jisung was giggling, Sungwoon was smirking and Jeonghwa was laughing as well. Soohyun watches on continuing to seethe a little bit more. 

“He does?” Soohyun asks. 

“No?” Daniel wasn’t on the same wave length as the laughing trio. He didn’t understand what was going on. 

“Well this is from further away, but you got the video?” Sungwoon explains, trying to stir Daniel’s memory a little. Even Jeonghwa knew from the picture, it was amusing that Daniel who had kind of been there didn’t. 

“Back when I was desperate and single. Sungwoon took me out on a trip. But instead of going to a straight bar, he insisted on taking me to a gay bar. He was convinced that I was super gay and therefore needed to try out the delicacies.” Jisung begins to clarify. 

“Delicacies?” Minhyun speaks up, turning to Sungwoon who shrugs casually. 

“That doesn’t explain the picture.” Soohyun snaps getting irritated. She felt like she was being left out of an inside joke and it was starting to get irritating. 

“Yes it does. The brunette man is me.” Jisung casually explains, shocking two of the people around the table. 

“You?” Soohyun frowns not expecting this sudden plot twist. 

“He told me to make out with one of the guys. But I insisted that I couldn’t and wouldn’t kiss a strange man.” Jisung recalls the story fondly. Jeonghwa listens to the story without blinking an eye, she had heard this all before and had even seen a selfie of the kiss before. 

“Funny how he insisted it was a strange man he wouldn’t kiss and not a man full stop.” Sungwoon teases the older. 

“I don’t label myself. I’m open to the universe.” Jisung was confident in himself, which was why Sungwoon gravitated to him. 

“Yes Mr Pansexual!” Jeonghwa encourages her partner. He had always be open and honest with her about his sexual preferences. They had open lines of communication and she was rarely left surprised. 

“Anyway, I told Sungwoon I’d never kissed a dude before. So he video called Kang over there while he was being a loser and studying. Got his permission and kissed me.” Jisung reveals casually. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, what kind of boyfriend would do that?” Soohyun argues, she was incredulous about the situation.

“I did.” Daniel finally speaks up. His memory had now been sparked. He looked a little sheepish admitting it, probably because it was an odd thing to agree to.

“What?” Soohyun turns her attention to her boyfriend, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“I didn’t see Jisung as a threat.” Daniel reveals that he had agreed to Sungwoon’s request to kiss his best friend. He had watched it all go down. But this happened a long time ago and had become a distant memory.

“Because you’re so tall and handsome?” Jisung challenges. 

“Pretty much!” Daniel answers without hesitation, getting a few laughs from round the table. 

“My feelings!” Jisung leans into his wife, his pride hurt. 

“I wanted to impress Sungwoon with how cool I was.” Daniel reveals that back then he had wanted to seem mature and cool. If he could handle his boyfriend kissing another man, then maybe Sungwoon would be impressed with him. It was flawed logic but it made sense at the time. 

“Sure it was maybe a little bad of me to ask for permission, but it’s not like I did anything behind his back.” Sungwoon admits it was probably trashy of him to ask the younger male to agree to it. Because if the tables had been turned, his answer would have been a resounding no. 

“You kissed cloud?” Minhyun speaks up, unable to mask the mix of shock and jealousy in his voice. 

“Yes! Way before you did. You jealous?” Jisung starts teasing the raven haired male. It was all in good fun. 

“Kinda…” Minhyun admits pouting a little. Sungwoon smiles, he grips onto the younger male’s arm pulling him closer. Minhyun melts a little at the sight of his lover. Just a smile was enough to uplift him. 

“Anyway, you’re mistaken Soohyun. You should apologise to Sungwoon.” Jeonghwa speaks up confronting the younger woman. 

“You can’t just accuse someone. It would have been better to try and talk to him in private.” Jisung adds in defence of his friend. 

“We’ve been trying to work on preparing our relationship. I’ve done a lot of things that I regret, I have been the person in the wrong. It would be wrong for me to try and pass the blame on to Sungwoon when he has done nothing wrong. We’re trying to move past. There’s no need to bring up old shit.” Daniel lectures the younger woman. 

“I’m sorry Sungwoon.” After a brief pause, the pink haired woman gives in to the peer pressure. She apologises to Sungwoon in the least genuine way possible. Sungwoon was no fool, he could tell the younger woman didn’t mean it. 

“Anyway, now that’s out of the way. Let’s eat. I’m hungry.” Sungwoon wanted to move things on. He knew the atmosphere was a little soured, but he was sure it would pick up when the drinks started flowing.

“When are you never?” Minhyun teases Sungwoon, placing his arm on the back of his chair protectively. 

“Shut up. Idiot!” Sungwoon retorts. 

“Your idiot.” Minhyun coos before planting a kiss on his lover’s bright pink lips. 

“We were once like that.” Jisung jokes, earning him a poke in the ribs from his wife. The woman was all smiles. It seemed like things had blown over, the tension had been quashed. 

>>

Things should have gotten better then. The air was cleared, and they all seemed to be getting along and having fun. There were no more arguments or snippy comments traded. It seemed like everything had gone to normal.

That was until the last day. They had all done some things on the island separately Sungwoon was on the beach reading, he liked being alone, he was enjoying paradise. 

Daniel, Minhyun and Soohyun were snorkelling. The married couple were doing god know’s what in their hotel room. They had decided to meet up at the same restaurant in the evening.  
Sungwoon goes to the agreed upon restaurant, and waits half an hour. He had texted Minhyun about his arrival, but he is left there alone. Sungwoon had to wonder what was going on. Where was everyone? 

As he waits impatiently for his friends, a group of mysterious men approach Sungwoon. He had eyed the group of tattooed and beard and smelly looking men since their entering the restaurant. But his body tenses up as the men make their way towards him. 

The beefiest of the group stands at the helm, leading his crew of men over to Sungwoon. Suddenly he was surrounded to a half a dozen men that he didn’t know. And from the looks on their faces, it seemed that the men didn’t have anything good planned for him. 

“Look at what we have here fellas!” The bearded leader was focused on Sungwoon, grinning smugly. 

“He’s so small, bright, lovely skin. Like a fairy.” Another one of the men calls out in a mocking fashion. It’s not like Sungwoon hadn’t heard this type of shit before. But his blood runs cold at the sight of the menacing men.

“Speaking of lovely, let me look at your coat!” The large man reaches down to Sungwoon’s thin baby blue designer coat. A birthday present from Minhyun, a gift that he truly treasured. 

“It won’t fit you.” Sungwoon knew it wasn’t wise to talk back to such a threatening presence, but he was defensive over himself and the gift that his partner had worked hard to buy him. He wasn’t just going to give it up. 

“Let me decide that.” With barely any effort, the man reaches for Sungwoon’s coat and he lifts him up with one arm. Sungwoon is lifted off the ground, he dangles his feet powerlessly.  
The bearded man’s lackeys search Sungwoon’s pockets, finding his valuables. His wallet and phone seem to win some pleased smiles from the pair. Sungwoon foolishly struggles, but the men holding him were strong. He was being robbed.

“Oooh look, he’s quite flushed! You won’t mind if we take that!” One of the lackeys looks through Sungwoon’s wallet which had been full of money. Sungwoon had been planning to do some shopping the next day. He pulled out some money and now he was starting to have some regrets. 

“You shouldn’t do that! It’s illegal!” Sungwoon protests, shoving one of the lackeys who was still feeling around.

“It’ll be fine if you don’t tell anyone!” The bearded man mocks Sungwoon. His eyes were sparkling with mischief, he looked really smug with himself.

“That girl, she was right when she said you’d be rolling in the dough.” The bearded man boasts, catching Sungwoon’s attention.

“What girl?” Sungwoon had no idea what the smug man was talking about, but there was something suspicious about it.

“The pretty one. She was a little stuck up, not my type. But she said we’d find someone who was more my type if we came here at this time.” Surprisingly the bearded man was a little sharing as he boasts. 

None of the other customers step up to defend Sungwoon. They all watch looking to be scared. Sungwoon worries that he would be kidnapped in plain sight. These criminals must have had a reputation enough to scare the people around him into inaction.

“What do you want?” Sungwoon confronts as he feels hands groping at him, his heart beating out of his chest. 

“What do you think? You’d make a good bonus!” The bearded man announces simply and nonchalantly. 

“Come with us. We have a nice spacious van parked outside!” The big man puts Sungwoon back onto the ground, pulling him towards the exit.

“Van?” Sungwoon squeaks out in fear. 

“Then we’ll see who else can make use of you when we’re done.” One of the lackeys adds, setting Sungwoon’s blood even colder. How had his night even ended up like this? Where were his friends?

>>

“He’s not answering?” Jisung checks up on the concerned boyfriend. Minhyun had been trying to call his boyfriend for the last ten minutes and his calls were going straight to voicemail.

“Maybe he fell asleep.” Jeonghwa suggests, but looking at her husband and Minhyun’s expressions, she doubted that was the case. 

“No. He said he was at the restaurant.” Minhyun had been running a little late after his day’s activities and told the older man to go ahead. He would meet Sungwoon with the rest of the group at the restaurant they had agreed. But a last minute change to plans didn’t seem to have been communicated.

“I’ve text him over and I’ve called him.” Minhyun had done everything possible to pass over the change of plans, but Sungwoon not being here meant the message hadn’t been received and Minhyun was becoming more worried as time passed. 

“Don’t worry, he’s probably just a bit lost.” Soohyun quietly suggests. 

“Sungwoon isn’t like this. He’s the person who researches where he’s going before he goes. Makes sure he gets to a place earlier.” Sungwoon had been the person who had navigated the island the best in the group. He had gotten everyone to where they needed to be on time. 

“Why don’t you try calling him Ji-” Jeonghwa suggests, she hoped that maybe would have a bit of luck getting through to his best friend. But as she’s talking, her husband’s phone starts to ring.

“Oh! It’s him now.” Jisung sits up excitedly, showing Minhyun the caller ID before answering the call. Minhyun watches closely as the man answers, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad had happened. 

“Hello? Yes, this is him. Yes, that’s my friend- What?-” Jisung’s expression suddenly pales calling more attention from his group of friends.

“No of course! I’ll be on the way. Thank you.” Jisung quickly hangs up the phone before getting up on his feet, he reaches for Minhyun’s arm pulling the taller man onto his feet.

“What is it? Was that Sungwoon?” Minhyun squeaks out, concern written across his face, his heart was in his throat. 

“He’s in the hospital.” Jisung reveals, pulling the dark haired man towards the door, he would do the explaining on the way out. For now they needed to get to their friend’s side. 

>>

“What?” Minhyun was shocked. Facing off against his best friend and his ex-girlfriend in the hall ways of the hospital. He hadn’t been expecting to hear what he had just been told. 

Daniel was normally slow to piece things together, but this time he had caught on pretty quickly. He couldn’t understand what Sungwoon was doing there in the first place.

How he could have been directed elsewhere, then he remembered Soohyun, using Minhyun’s phone. Ever since confronting Sungwoon the other day Soohyun had seemed off shifty.  
When finding out about Sungwoon the woman seemed shocked, but also a little panicked. He had dated her long enough to know when something was off. She had confessed to Daniel, and here they were at the hospital confessing all to Minhyun.

“I just wanted him to suffer a little.” The Soohyun shamefully admits. 

“Suffer?” Minhyun scoffs out incredulously. He had just been told by younger woman that she had set up the restaurant confusion with Sungwoon. She had directed a gang to confront Sungwoon to be mugged.

“I didn’t think they would go that far. I thought maybe they would push him around a little. I told them just to scare him.” Daniel feels shame as he hears the words leave the woman’s mouth. He couldn’t believe that she would go to such lengths. 

“Are you serious?!” Minhyun couldn’t believe the woman’s nonchalance. Because of her, his boyfriend had ended up in hospital battered, bruised and traumatised. 

As Sungwoon was being escorted out of the restaurant by the gang. He had resorted to shouting, kicking and flailing and in the process of his struggle to run away he ended up falling off a pier side into the water. 

Luckily some passerbyers saw and pulled him out. He suffered a fractured rib from the fall and would probably suffer some PTSD. The younger woman didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation and her actions. She had nearly caused the death of his loved one. 

“Why the hell would you do that? WHY?” Minhyun was fuming, he confronts the younger woman. She sees a side of the older man she had never once seen, she’s a little frightened. 

“Because he stole you from her.” Daniel reveals much to Minhyun’s shock. He couldn’t fathom it. Sungwoon hadn’t stole him. He had ended things with the younger woman before he had gotten with Sungwoon. There was no connection in his decision. 

“We were together. We were building something special. And you just dropped me. Next thing I heard you were with Ha Sungwoon.” Soohyun knew she sounded petulant and stupid. Holding a grudge this long, directing her anger from Minhyun to Sungwoon. She regretted it in this moment.

“So you set him up to get robbed?” Minhyun couldn’t understand Soohyun’s logic. He had never thought she could be this foolish and cruel. She had taken a huge leap, an extreme revenge to a non-issue.

“I just wanted him to confess. To not being so innocen-” Soohyun tries to explain herself, but she sees a heat slowly rising in Minhyun’s face.

“Get the hell out of here!” Minhyun yells, shutting Soohyun up before she can finish what she was saying. He was taken over by a rage and can barely hold himself from lashing out. Petty revenge had put the man he loved in danger, he didn’t want to hear the younger’s foolish mistakes. 

“Get her the hell away from me and Sungwoon, don’t ever show your face here again!” Minhyun dismisses the pair, before rushing away. If he stayed any longer, he would end up doing something he regretted.

>>

“You’re being clingy.” Sungwoon complains. He was sat in the airport lounge with his boyfriend and worried friends. Their holiday had been cut short and now they would be heading back home. 

“I’m just trying to take care of you.” Minhyun had been fussing over Sungwoon, he didn’t want the injured man to over exert himself.

“Well I’m fine.” Sungwoon insists. 

“You have two broken ribs, I wouldn’t exactly say that you were fine.” Minhyun insists. He was still struggling at the thought that harm had come to the man that he loved. 

“My ribs can heal. I’m not even doing anything taxing, getting a cup of coffee.” Sungwoon didn’t want to be a burden. Minhyun had been bending over backwards to take care of his child. 

“I said I’ll get it you. Just stay here with Jisung.” Minhyun insists before getting up and heading towards one of the airport cafes. He looks back at Sungwoon giving him a wry smile before heading off. 

“He’s right, so just stay there.” Jisung speaks up, backing Minhyun up. 

Jisung had become just as over protective as his boyfriend. Jeonghwa seemed to be backing him up. No one was letting Sungwoon out of their sight. He was grateful for the love and concern, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t feel suffocating sometimes. 

The battered man knew they just cared a lot. He was grateful. So he leans his head onto Jisung’s shoulder. The older man was a lot more affectionate and protective of Sungwoon since the attack.  
Jisung had always been caring of Sungwoon. He supported the younger male, and looked over him. He was the only one in their group of friends who had stayed by Sungwoon’s side after his break up with Daniel. 

The older didn’t decisively take sides. But he supported Sungwoon through his hardest times. Since finding out who had been behind Sungwoon’s attack. Jisung had blown his top. He had yelled not only at Soohyun who had been behind the whole set up. But he had flipped his lid at Daniel. 

According to the teacher, he had no idea what his girlfriend had planned. But he still insisted on trying to protect her, and had tried to convince Sungwoon to drop the charges on her. It was unforgivable for him to even try. 

Jeonghwa had been there and present, she had never seen her husband that angry. She had managed to pull the man away from getting into a physical fight. Daniel and Soohyun had headed off separately, once Soohyun’s charges were dropped. 

The trip had begun as a way to repair the relationship. Now it seemed that there was some damage done that could be irreparable. 

>>  
Sungwoon wakes up late at night. He was struggling to get sleep. The pair was starting to get unbearable again so he was getting more pain killers. 

His doctors instructed him not to rely on the pills too much. But he had been woken up out of his slumber and couldn’t sleep not with how painful it felt. He woke up to the sight of his handsome boyfriend fast asleep. 

Faced away from him. They usually cuddled but the taller man was doing everything possible not to hurt Sungwoon. He was treating him as he was fragile. And maybe he was. To hurt himself that easily. 

Sometimes the images of what happened flashed through his head. IT was bothersome. To think he had been that close to well… he didn’t even want to think about it. 

Surprisingly. He wasn’t as angry as he would have expected. Or maybe it was the drugs. It had to be, it was the only explanation for why he had dropped the charges on Soohyun. 

Although the prosecutors had claimed that even without his approval they could keep the case ongoing. But he had done his part. Soohyun would hopefully regret what she had done in due time.  
It looked like she did when confessing her sins to Minhyun. Sungwoon had watched the woman coyly admit her plan. Next to her was Kang Daniel who had set up the whole trip to patch things up. He looked conflicted. But still he was protecting her. 

Sungwoon believed that due to the past they had. He owed Daniel some kindness. He didn’t want to make things more painful than they already were. 

“What are you doing?” Sungwoon jumps startled, dropping his medicine. A sharp pain hits him to remind him of the grave sin of sudden movement. 

“Ow!” Sungwoon yelps in pain. 

“You okay?!” Jisung rushes over to his best friend’s side. 

“Yeah, I just dropped my medicine!” Sungwoon reveals as the sharp pain stabs in the sides. 

“Oh! Be more careful!” Jisung rushes to look for the pills dropped. 

“I would, if people didn’t sneak up on me.” Sungwoon mutters sourly.

“I didn’t sneak up. I called your name but you were in a genjustsu of some sort.” Sungwoon had been deep in thought when the older man had repeatedly called for him. 

“Shut up. I’m not supposed to laugh!” Sungwoon laughs for the first time in what felt like ages. He was so relieved. 

“You okay with taking floor pills?” Jisung asks, handing over the pills and a glass over water cautiously.

“Three second rule!” Sungwoon insists, before downing the pills. He winces still feeling the pain in the side of his body.

“You following the thirty second one!” Jisung teases the younger male. 

“I’m rebellious like that!” Sungwoon jokes. 

“So Mr Rebel I know I’ve asked you think twenty million times already. But it’s just the two of us now so you can answer honestly. How are you feeling?” Jisung’s tone changes, he was being serious.

“Like shit.” Sungwoon admits, the bodily pain was bothering him. He hoped after some time he could learn to cope.

“Understandable.” Jisung watches his friend, feeling powerless. Wishing he could do more for him. 

“This isn’t just going to blow over is it?” Sungwoon asks, knowing the answer already.

“Imagine what took place, happened to me instead. Would you let it blow over?” Jisung tries to force Sungwoon in the shoes of those around him.

“No. I’d kill Soohyun and Niel” Sungwoon answers without hesitation. He was just as protective of his friends as they were over him.

“It may be a little be inconveniencing, but I need you to just accept us being a little over the top for now okay.” Jisung knew that Sungwoon was an independent character. He didn’t like being fussed over by others. But he would have to humour everyone.

“You’re not so bad, it’s the boyfriend who is doing too much!” Sungwoon complains. Minhyun was lurking over him a little too much. 

“He cried do you know that?” Jisung reveals.

“He did?” Sungwoon is surprised. Minhyun had been falsely chipper around him, but he hadn’t expected tears.

“After he found out the reason for the attack.” Jisung reveals that Minhyun was blaming himself for the attack. Minhyun believed that if he had ended things with Soohyun cleanly, then maybe she wouldn’t have looked for a desperate kind of revenge.

“You know what he’s like. He takes on more than he needs to.” Jisung could relate to Minhyun. If he had been in the same situation he would blame himself as well. He encourages Sungwoon to let Minhyun fuss over him.

“I know you wanna rush into telling he’s not to blame but he won’t believe it. So just let him do what he can for you.” Jisung insists. Sungwoon sighs, knowing his best friend was right. He leans his head onto the older man’s shoulder. 

>>

“Did you sleep well?” Minhyun checks up on his older lover. It had just turned noon and finally the older man was awake.

“On and off. The drugs are doing something weird to me.” Sungwoon admits, whilst carefully taking a seat in the living room area.

“Yeah, you’re all nice and mannerly!” Minhyun teases the older man.

“Shut up! Jerk!” Sungwoon weakly laughs. Paying with a sharp pain to the side of his ribs. 

“Are you hungry? We should order something.” Minhyun cautiously approaches the injured man.

“Always!” Sungwoon admits. 

“Come on, sit down. I’ll order through the app.” Sungwoon pats the seat next to him. He wanted to talk to the younger man.

“What is it?” Minhyun carefully takes his place next to the younger man. He watches the older man who looked ready to speak.

“It seems like you’re over doing it.” Sungwoon notices. 

“I want to take care of you.” Minhyun insists. He had taken time off from work like Sungwoon, and would be looking after him. 

“I understand and I’m not going to stop it, but it seems almost like you’re avoiding me.” Sungwoon had sensed something off. Even though Minhyun was waiting on him hand and foot. He didn’t seem to be giving him the same love and affection he was used to. 

“Avoiding?” Minhyun is weakly about to deny.

“If you keep yourself so busy you won’t have to think about it will you? What happened to me.” Sungwoon supposed that the younger man was punishing himself. 

“You heard from Niel?” Sungwoon checks with the younger male.

“He called me. He wanted to apologise. He and Soohyun broke up. He wanted to come and check up on you, but I told him to get bent.” Minhyun’s expression darkens as he thinks of his call with his former best friend. 

“Owww! Why did you do that?” Minhyun yelps as the older man jabs him in the rib cage.

“Because you’re being mean. It’s not like you.” Sungwoon didn’t want what happened to him to alter Minhyun’s character. He could sense some darkness lingering in the younger man.

“You got hurt Sungwoon and he defended her!” Minhyun argues.

“Because he’s a good guy, you know what.” Sungwoon counters. He wasn’t holding a grudge which was bothering the other man a little. 

“You’re defending him?” Minhyun couldn’t understand why Sungwoon was so calm, when he had been violated and betrayed. 

“No. I’m just… Letting shit go. Because it’s more stressful and hurtful if I let it linger. I want you to drop it.” Sungwoon was already hurting in so many ways. He couldn’t carry the burden of even more hurt feelings. It was just too much and he couldn’t handle it. 

“I know you think you’re responsible but I didn’t think of that for a second.” Sungwoon tries to change the subject and tackle something important. Minhyun’s face cracks and tears threaten to spill over.

“Come here. Gentle, gentle. You know I’m fragile.” Sungwoon pulls the taller man carefully into his side. As he does, Minhyhun breaks into sobbing. 

“You must have been so scared!” Minhyun couldn’t stop thinking about it. Just how frightened the older man must have been to be put in such a situation. It was really upsetting.

“I almost pooped my pants! But my life didn’t flash before my eyes. Not anything like that. I just worried that something bad would happen. It didn’t happen though.” Sungwoon tries to be as honest as possible.

“There were good people around. They helped me.” Sungwoon was grateful that there were some brave people near the pier, who had defended him and saved his life. 

“Am I easily going to forget it happened? No. but I have you. You can be here for me. To remind me of the good things in my life.” Sungwoon was sure that with the support of those around him, he would be able to move past the traumatic experience. 

“I will be here. I’m not going anywhere. Not even to Hollywood. No. There is so much that I can accomplish here. I don’t have to move across the globe. Not when you’re here.” Minhyun had already made up his mind before the attack, but now he was certain about his decision.

“Are you sure about that?” Sungwoon felt a little uncomfortable. He didn’t want to get in the way of his friend’s opportunities. That wasn’t love. 

“One hundred percent.”Minhyun could pursue his career anywhere in the world, but he couldn’t be with Sungwoon and have what they had elsewhere.

“I love you Minhyun.” Sungwoon confesses. 

“I love you too Sungwoon.” Minhyun murmurs into Sungwoon’s side.

The moment Minhyun had heard about Sungwoon’s attack was a moment that changed his life. He knew that he couldn’t risk living his life without the older man. He loved him truly and would do all that he could to stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a dramatic ending to the series. Maybe I should write another fluffy instalment. But don’t expect it soon cause I have actual real life writing to do. Lol


End file.
